Everyday
by UriahPedradlover1212
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called Someday. This story is about Tris and Four training a whole new batch of initiates. You must read my other story first. Please enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Allison/Ally pov**

I am so nervous for the choosing ceremony! I know I can't choose Candor because I don't want to spill all my secrets, but I also don't want to break my parents hearts. I think I may choose Dauntless. For some reason I have always wanted to jump onto one of those trains. It is settled I am going to choose Dauntless.

After I get dressed in black pants, a white button down shirt and a black jacket I go to breakfast with my family. Which is me, my mom, my dad, and my older brother Austin. As we are eating(egg and cheese on a toasted bagel) my brother brings up the Choosing Ceremony."

"Are you nervous for your choosing ceremony today little sis?" He says

"A little. But I am also excited." I reply

"Just remember we will support you decision no matter what" my mother says

"Yeah unless you choose Dauntless" my father says

My mother glares at my father and says "Don't listen to him. He just wants you to choose Candor. But choose where ever you are comfortable, we just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Mom.

**Page break~Page break~Page break **

At the Choosing Ceremony I am not really paying attention to who choose what. Until I hear Johanna leader of Amity calls the name "Rosalie Parks" I laugh a little because it makes me think rose in a park. And an Erudite with red hair shushes me. But I just roll my eyes at her and turn my attention back to the girl on the stage. It turns out she is Abnegation. And what she chooses shocks everyone! THE ABNEGATION GIRL, Rosalie, CHOOSE DAUNTLESS! Next thing I know it is my turn to choose where I am going to be for the rest of my life. I go up take the knife from Johanna cut my hand and without hesitation I stick my my hand over the burning coals. I choose Dauntless! I really did it! I Allison Grace Jones choose Dauntless! I look out at the crowd where my family is sitting my dad is sitting there looking disappointingly at me. While my mom and brother are smiling at me.

**Page break~Page break~Page break **

**Rosalie/Rose pov **

The Choosing Ceremony just ended and we are know running down the stairs making as much noise as we can. I have never felt so free! Ha! Me, Rosalie Hope Parks a former Abnegation. This is amazing.

By now we are out of the building and running towards the train tracks. I know what I have to do next I have seen the Dauntless jump on and off trains at school. I run and jump on and barley make it. If it wasn't for the Candor girl who garbed my arm I would have fallen off. "Thanks" I say

"No problem. The names Allison or Ally for short. What is your name." The Candor girl/Ally says

"Oh nice to meet you Ally. My names Rosalie."

"That's a pretty name, but might be a little hard to remember at times. So how about Rose for short." Ally says

"Rose I like it."

" Time to jump" someone shouts

When I jump off I land on my hands and knees. I stand up and dust myself of, then some Candor guy says "I can't believe a stiff made it this far"

"I know right" says some Erudite guy

"Don't listen to them." Ally says

"Who are they?" I ask

Well the Candor is Parker and I don't know who the Erudite is."

Then a Dauntless leader I think he said he's name is Max, makes a speech that I am not really paying attention. Until he says "Transfers first. Who's going?" Going? Going where? Oh we have to jump off the building.

At the same time I step forward and say "I will." My new friend Ally does the same thing

"Well girls figure out who is going to go first." Max says

"Can't we just jump together?" I ask

"Go ahead, I don't care." Max says

Ally and I walk up to the ledge grab the other's hand for support and jump.

**Page break~Page break~Page break**

**Beatrice/Tris/Six pov**

Me, Christiana, Tobias, and Will are waiting by the net for the initiates to jump. Tobias and I are training transfers, while Christina and Will are training Dauntless-Borns. When all of a sudden there is an excited scream and a flash of black, white, and gray? Three colors? That is impossible! No faction has three different colors! When I reach down to help who ever jumped two different hands reach up to grab mine. Tobias helps up one girl while I help up the other. It turns out it was a Candor girl AND Abnegation girl that jumped first. "Names?"

"Allison" the Candor girl says

" Rosalie" the abnegation girl says

"Four make the announcement"

"FIRST JUMPERS ROSALIE AND ALLISON!"

Right after Four makes the announcement the Dauntless come out of the shadows cheering. Which makes the Candor girl Allison smile and the Abnegation girl Rosalie look down and blush. She seems really shy, but as we hear someone that sounds like a girl scream as they fall into the net and Four helps out what turns out to be a Candor boy I see a smirk appear on Rosalie's face.

After Four asks his name which is Parker. Parker says "What are you smirking about stiff?"

"Are you sure your not the stiff? I mean you were the one that screamed like a little girl." Rosalie replies while Parker just glares at her. I smirk a little at her comment making sure not to show to much emotion. But then I realize that what Parker said sounds familiar. I look at Parker a little more closely and realize he looks familiar but I don't why he looks so familiar.

After all the initiates have jumped there is a total of 26, 13 transfers and 13 Dauntless-Born.

The transfers are

Rosalie, Abnegation: From what I can tell her eyes are dark brown but I can't really tell with her head down, her hair seems to a carmel color with a slight lair blonde over the carmel that makes her hair look a little lighter, she looks about 5" 8' making her 4 inches taller then I am.

Allison, Candor: she has Dark brown eyes, she has a smile that makes me wonder why she didn't join Amity, curly dark brown reaches mid-waist, light brown flawless skin and is the same hight Rosalie.

Parker, Candor: He has green, blonde hair, is about 6", and looks extremely familiar but I can't tell why he looks so familiar.

Ryan, Erudite: He has dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that looks greasy, is about 6" 2', and again reminds me of someone but I just don't know who!

Elsa, Amity: Hazel eyes that look green when she stands in the sunlight, dark brown wavy almost curly hair that reaches mid-back and is about 5" 5'.

Melody, Amity: Blue eyes with a ring of grey around the blue, freckles on noes and cheeks, light brown wavy hair reaches mid-back, and is about 5" 8'.

Amelia, Candor: Brown eyes, light brown wavy hair that reaches the top of her rib cage, and is about 5" 9'.

She won't stop staring at Tobias.

Janna, Erudite: Blue eyes, red wavy hair that reaches right above her elbows, and is about 5" 9'.

Jackie, Erudite: Hazel eyes, blonde wavy hair reaches mid-back, and is about 5" 5'. Also won't stop staring at my boyfriend.

Christopher, Erudite: Green eyes, brown wavy hair reaches top of neck, and is about 6".

Jonathan, Erudite: Bright blue eyes, short straight brown hair, and is about 6" 2'.

Clara, Candor: Grey eyes, pin straight dark brown hair, and is about 5" 7'. What is with these girls and staring at my boyfriend.

Lewis Candor: bright striking blue eyes( not as good as Tobias and on top of that they are not dark blue), brown hair that reaches a little past were his neck starts, and is 6" 3' making him an inch shorter then Tobias.

"Okay Dauntless-Born with Christina and Will. I am assuming you don't need a tour of the compound." I say

When the Dauntless Born are gone Tobias starts to address the Transfers

"I am Four, and this is Six. We will-"he stats to say before a Candor interrupts him and says "Wait your names are numbers?"

I walk up to her and practically growl out "What's your name Candor?!"

"Clara" she squeaks out

"Well Clara if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths I would have joined their faction!" I say even though it sounded more like a growl.

"Now as Four was saying I am Six and he's Four and we will be your trainers durning initiation. Now we will-" When I am interrupts by a Candor that I remember is named Parker "Wait you are one of our trainers but you are so small and look so weak." I walk up to him punch him in the jaw hard enough to leave a nice sized bruise and say "I may look small and weak but don't let that blind you because no matter how small and weak someone may look they can be some of the strongest."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted we are going to show you the pit you will learn to love it like a second home." I walk up to the double doors that open up into the pit and push them open and walk into the pit with Tobias by my side and the initiates following behind us. I look at the initiates and see them looking around in amazement. "This is the pit," I say, " this is were you will find every you will need in Dauntless." We start toward the Chasm were I thought Al died but he didn't die Eric saved him.

"This is the Chasm. The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before it will happen again. You have been warned!"

Tobias shouts in his deep voice. Some initiates get close. Rosalie gets the closest and peers down into the chasm there is something in her eyes that says she sees beauty in something so dangerous. Her friend Allison comes up next to her.

"This is so cool!" She says smiling down at the rushing water and I see the same thing I saw in Rosalie's. But instead of saying anything back to her friend Rosalie just smiles and nods.

"Follow us and we will show you to the dinning hall!" I shout over the sound of the rushing water of the Chasm.

When we walk into the dinning hall all of the Dauntless irrupt in cheers. I look back at the Transfers and see all of the smiling even Rosalie has a small smile though she still blushes a little.

Four and I sit with the Transfers and I see Rosalie look at her hamburger like 'what is this thing.' "It's a hamburger, here put this on it." I say handing her a bottle of ketchup.

I am about to say something about how people in Abnegation eat plain food when I see her friend Allison's mouth dropped open and her eye wide with shock. But Rosalie beats me to it "Yes I have never had a hamburger before, in Abnegation they eat plain."

"I think I figured out one of the reasons why you left." Allison mutters and I see Rosalie roll her eyes at her friend's comment.

Then all of a sudden I hear one of the dinning hall doors open and everyone grows quite. And when I look toward the door I see a sight that I dread, Eric and Peter walking toward our table.

Once Eric and Peter get to the table they stand behind Rosalie and Peter says "Who's the Stiff?" As Eric puts his hands on Rosalie's shoulders and says "Why'd you go so stiff, Stiff?" when she tenses at his touch. After he says that though I see pure rage in Rosalie's eyes like she wants to turn around and punch them both. But her I give a small shake of my head and a warning look that says don't do anything rash. Being the person I am though I don't listen to my own advice and do something rash myself. I stand up for her.

"She's not a stiff! She just came from Abnegation. I thought you would have learned your lesson after calling me Stiff last year and then watching me get first ranking."

Then Four puts his arm around me and says "That's my girl!" I give him a weird look trying to make sure to keep up the friend/fellow trainer only act. "Umm... Four I'm not your girl." I say raising my eyebrows at him.

"You know what I mean six in a best friend almost like sister and brother way." Four says trying to cover up his mistake.

When I look at all the transfers looking at me a shocked. Them Parker says being the first transfer to find his voice."You were from Abnegation? No, no wait you were bet by someone from Abnegation in your initiation?" Parker asks, asking Peter the second question. Only then do I realize they look enough alike to be brothers. Don't freak out Tris it could be a coincidence ask before you assume anything.

"Yes Parker I was from Abnegation. And yes I out ranked Peter in initiation. Now I have a question of my own how do you to know each other?" I asked Peter and Parker while gesturing to them both.

"He's my little brother." Peter replies at the same time Parker says "He's my older brother." And after they say that I know I turn pale and eyes widen with a little shock and some fear that this years initiation is going to be like my initiation last year. I then I realize something else. I remember how familiar Ryan looked.

"Ryan do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"Yeah he does I am his older brother." Eric replies. I feel myself pale even more after he says that. Even though he is no longer a leader he still creeps me out.

"Are you okay Six you look kind of pale?" Elsa and Melody two Amity transfers who seem to be becoming friends with Rosalie and Allison ask at the same time.

"I'm fine." I answer in a sharp tone.

Then Four stands up and says "Okay, Transfers we are now going to show you the dorm were you will be staying durning initiation."

"Wait did you just say the dorm as in one room for both boys and girls?!" An Erudite who's name I believe is Janna.

"Yes, both boys and girls do have to share a dorm." I say like I am talking to a little child.

**Page break~Page break~Page break**

I let Four do all the talking not really paying any attention until I hear someone sequel "Rose we have to go shopping!"

"Umm... who's Rose?" I ask.

"Rose is Rosalie's nickname and Ally is Allison's nickname. You really need to pay more attention Six." Four says.

"Sure says the person that won't remember most of the initiates names by tomorrow." I retort.

Ignore my comment Four says "That is it tour of the compound. You can do whatever you want now just be back to the dorm by 10:00."

"Come on we're going shopping!" Ally sequels and starts dragging Rose out dorm.

"Noooooooooo!" Rose whines

"Yeeeessssssss!" Ally whines back mocking Rose's tone.

"Is anyone going to even try and stop her?!" Rose asks with urgency.

"No we're going to help her" Elsa says and Rose's eyes widen in alarm.

"Come on! Let's go!" Melody chimes

Rose sighs defeated knowing she's outnumbered and stops struggling walking out of the dorm with the other three girls a little more willingly but still not wanting to go.

After that happens Four and I start walking back to our apartment. When I look at Four and I see him smirking at me. I cross my arms and ask what "What are you smirking about?"

He chuckles as he opens the door to apartment and says "It just reminded me of how Christina drags you shopping."

"Shut up" I say punching his arm lightly.

"I like some of the things she buys you." He says with a wink.

"Perv!" I shout at him.

"I am not a perv!" He yells.

"Yes you are." I say laughing at him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and puts lips really close to mine. I lean in put he pulls back.

"Nope, you need to say I'm not a perv first." Tobias says smirking once again.

"But Toby..." I say pleading with him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Fine, you are not a perv..." His lips crash with mine the second I finish speaking.

His arms pull me closer and my arms wrap around his neck. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls back.

"Have I ever told you that you are an amazing kisser?" He asks giving me his signature smile. I laugh and kiss him again. He starts walking and next thing I know I am laying on the bed with him still kissing me passionately. I pull away and say "We still have to go to dinner and the initiates are going to be there."

"So" he says

"We are trying to hide our relationship."

"Fine." He says upset

We end up talking about training tomorrow till it is time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosalie/Rose pov

I HATE SHOPPING! Ally, Elsa, and Melody forced me into 9 hours of shopping! They convinced me to get my ears pierced though it took them a half am hour to do so. Ally and Melody got a tattoo. Ally got the word unique in bold cursive on her right wrist. And Melody got a music note (a single eighth note) on her right wrist. Elsa and I didn't want a tattoo, maybe I will get one one day but just not today. When we walk into the Dorm I drop my bags on the ground by my bed. Then I flop down on my bed exhausted and not wanting to get up anytime soon.

"Aren't you to go put on your pajamas?" Ally asks excitedly

"No! I never want to get up again!" I say while pulling the covers over my head.

"To bad your going to!" Ally says

"No!" I yell but it is muffled by the covers.

"Yes!" She yells back.

"How about I make a deal with you?" I ask her, taking the covers off my head.

"Continue."She says

"I will wear something you bought me tomorrow if let me go to sleep" I say.

"DEAL!" She squeals and runs off, not really paying attention to where as I drift off into a deep sleep.

Pagebreak~ Pagebreak~Pagebreak

Beatrice/Tris/Six Pov

I open my eyes and see Tobias snoring softly next to me. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes are closed. I smile at how adorable he looks in his sleep. I softly kiss his check and his eyes pop open in surprise.

"Morning Toby." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Toby?" He looks so cute when he is confused.

"Yes, Toby." I get out of bed and start walking towards the bathroom. I feel something hit my bottom, I jump and turn to see Tobias smirking at me with a pillow.

"Get ready, we have to train initiates today." He says in his 'instructor's voice'.

"Yes Four." I salute, then march into the bathroom. I hear him laugh as I get into the shower and get ready for another long day of not being able to kiss the love of my life when ever I want.

Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak

After we eat breakfast we walk down the hall until we come to the door of the initiates dorm.

"Wait." Tobias stops. He pulls me forward by the hips and kisses me lovingly on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands threw his hair. I smile as we continue to kiss passionately. His arms tighten around my waist. We kiss for a few seconds. I pull away for a breath.

"I needed to do that just once before we go to train initiates."

I smile and kiss him once more before we head into the dorms.

I am about shout at the initiates to wake up when 'Four' pulls out a air horn I didn't know he had. Four press down on the air horn button. All the initiates jolt awake, Amelia even falls out of bed she got so scared. When I look around I notice one of the initiates are missing. "Where is-" I start to ask But a voice behind me interrupts me and says "I'm here." When I turn around I see Rose standing in the doorway in Dressed in black sneakers, black jeans, a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it.

"Wait I thought you said that I could pick out your outfit for today." Ally yells at Rose.

"No I said I would wear an outfit you bought me yesterday. I never said you could pick out an outfit for me to wear." Rose replies smiling too sweetly at her friend showing that she is happy she out smarted her.

"I really hate you at this moment." Ally says while glaring at her best friend.

"Well, you should have listened better." Rose retorts still smiling.

" Rose get to the cafeteria for breakfast. The rest of you get dressed, get breakfast, then all of you meet us in the training room." Four yells. We turn around about to walk out of the dorms but we turn back around to face initiates when we here someone say " Hey Four, don't you want to stay and make sure we get dressed?" I realize that it is Amelia, she stands there twirling a lock of hair around her finger and smiling flirtatiously.

He looks at her in disgust and says "Just get dressed initiate." Her eyes brighten until she notices the look of disgust on his face. And with that we turn on our heels and walk out of the dorm side by side.

As we walk down the hall we hear the sound of someone's footsteps running after us. I turn around about to yell at them to go away thinking it is Amelia, but when I turn around and see Rose now with a slightly frightened look on her face (probably because I had a look on my face that said come near us and I will kill you.) " Sorry Rose, I thought you were someone else." I say to her. "Amelia?" She says

"Ummm... Yeah. But the reason is because what she said was inappropriate to say to her instructor." I reply trying to cover up my anger, but there is something in her eyes that says she knows something that makes her not believe me.

Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak

(Still Tris's Pov)

Just as we finish setting up the guns the transfers walk into the training room. "Good all of you are here!," I shout, "Listen up initiation is split up into three parts. First is physical, seconded is emotional, and third is mental. You need to try your best in all of the stages! Your final rank will depend on what job you can choose from!" I tell them.

I look at Four asking him to continue my speech.

"We will start with guns today! Six will demonstrate!" He says.

I grab one of the guns and turn and face the target. Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire. Dead center. Most of the transfers stare at me shocked. Even the I don't look like a twelve year old any more and I am a little taller people still underestimate me.

"Don't just stand there grab a gun and get to a target." I shout at them

I smirk a little when they all scramble to go get a gun.

Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak

(Still Tris's Pov)

We have a minute till lunch and everyone has hit the target but no one has hit the center yet. I am about to call for lunch when I notice a bullet go through the center of Rose and Ally's targets. Soon followed by Elsa and Melody's the two Amity transfers who seem to have become good friends of Rose and Ally. "Good job you four! You are the only ones in the class the hit the center!" I tell them but there is no emotion in my voice.

"All of you can go you have an hour for lunch so be back here by 1:00!" Four tells them.

After we clean up the training room we head to lunch. We have to sit with the transfers one more time at lunch. I sit down next to Ally and Four sits next to me on the end of the bench. We talk with Ally, Rose, Elsa, Melody, and a Candor guy named Lewis who seems to be mostly focusing on what Rose is saying. I think he may like her. When all of a sudden HE walks up to the table.


End file.
